nesoverlordfandomcom-20200216-history
Defense
You will need a suitable defense to fend off Rorn's attacks, and in most playthroughs he will go after one of your colonies well before you have the ability to attack him. You can defend each of your worlds with up to three ground bases to repel invasion. During combat you use them to destroy incoming missiles, hopefully before any hit one of your bases. Heavily damaged bases flash red. Should all of your bases be destroyed, or none were installed to begin with, you lose the battle for that planet. They become a colony for the enemy and you give up any craft on, docked, or in orbit of them. In short to retain a world you simply have to survive. Incoming ordnance can come in three varieties: Ballistic Missiles are narrow and long shaped and do minimal damage; Homing Missiles are teardrop shaped and do a bit more damage; and a large spinning missile that can do critical damage to a base it hits. The manual states the enemy can land a Hovertank as well, requiring several hits to destroy, but I have yet to see this occur.Game Manual, Virgin Games, p. 30. Placing Defenses To establish a base on a world, from the Main Screen click on the War Buy icon then move the cursor to the planet icon indicator along the right. Choose which of your planets you want it built on by holding A and pressing up or down on the controller, and then move the cursor to the up/down arrows across the top to flip through the catalog, again by holding A and pressing up/down. Make your selection by clicking the Buy icon and pressing the A button. You can install one each of the three bases available on any world you control.Game Manual, Virgin Games, p. 28. All ground bases are self–sufficient and do not require preping, nor will they be effected by planet–wide issues such as defection, gas leaks, or acid rain. Using any of the ground bases weakens them, and this plus combat damage will require you to effect repairs (called re–energizing in the game) at half the base's original cost in credits. This is done by "repurchasing" them from the War Buy screen. The Bases * Plasma Cannon — 25,000 credits :This is the basic turret cannon you can use. It fires up to four consecutive rounds before a very short reloading period by pressing the A button. The cross-hairs onscreen indicates where its fire will land, which can be moved around by pressing up/down/left/right on the controller. If you're good you can defend any world with just this base. Accounts for 41% of a planet's military strength at full power. * Lightning Base — 20,000 credits :This secondary base emits energy waves a short distance around itself lasting about four seconds before needing a modest recharge, destroying any missiles within range. However it uses energy very quickly and weakens rapidly; if critically damaged it will cease to function. Because of this it is probably the least effective secondary base. Press the Select button to change between secondary bases and press the B button to activate them. Accounts for 22% of a world's military strength fully charged. * Pom–Pom Cannon — 15,000 credits :This secondary base fires a spread of bullets in an arc of around forty–five degrees toward the center of the map. This spread damages any missiles that enter its arc, often destroying them, though one of its rounds are less powerful than that of the Plasma Cannon. Again press Select to choose and press B to fire, followed by a modest reload delay. Most likely the better secondary base available, although it too wears itself out quickly, and also won't function when critically damaged. Accounts for 28% of a planet's military strength at full power. References Category:Tactics Category:Content Category:Defense